


Tears of Sleep

by tasty_kate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/pseuds/tasty_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Amy and Rory leaving the TARDIS: On their own accord, willingly, and with nigh time snuggles of Amy & the Doctor. One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on LiveJournal, FF.net, and Teaspoon and an Open Mind. Song quote at the beginning by Billy Joel's "Lullaby".

_I'm rocking you to sleep_  
 _The water's dark and deep_  
 _Inside this ancient heart_  
 _You'll always be a part of me -Billy Joel_

* * *

“Rory?”

Her husband peeked his head out from the shower curtain. “Yeah?”

She hesitated. “How can I say this…” she thought out loud.

“I think I know where you’re going with this, but go on.” He stuck his head back in the shower and continued to scrub his hair as Amy fidgeted on the toilet seat.

“I really don’t think you do.”

“I really think I do.”

“Oh, yeah? Then what?” she challenged.

“It’s our last night on the TARDIS…” Her heart simultaneously dropped and swelled. He knew. God, she loved this man. “…and you wanted to ask me if it would be okay if you could sleep next to the Doctor.”

Amy stood up from the toilet, and walked straight into the shower, pyjamas and all, to hug her husband. She didn’t care about the soap running onto her face.

“I love you.” She kissed his wet face.

“Well, that I didn’t expect.” He laughed and hugged her back. “And I trust you. I know you love me. You’ve proven over and over to me that you love me. But I know your relationship with the Doctor. With his future and Melody’s future… yeah. You can sleep next to him as long as I get to sleep next to you for the rest of my life.”

Amy snorted. “With your track record, I might be bones and dust by the time you die, Centurion.” Amy stepped out of the shower and flung off her wet nightly with a loud slap to the ground and changed into something dry.

“I’ll see you in the morning!” she called as she exited the bedroom.

“Amy!” he called back. She stopped in the doorway. “Did you actually talk about this with the Doctor?”

“Nah, but he will. He doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter.”

Rory could only chuckle under his breath. That was Amy.

* * *

When Amy didn’t find the Doctor in the console room, she went wandering aimlessly in the corridors, hoping the TARDIS would lead her to her destination. With a heavy heart, Amy tried to burn this moment into her memory. Wandering the TARDIS corridors… the many time she’s done this, and this will be her last. 

She almost sighed, until she reminded herself why she and Rory decided to leave and how this would not be the end of her adventures, let alone the last time she sees the Doctor. She was reminded of a quote he said to her that one Christmas, “Everything’s got to end sometime, otherwise nothing would ever get started.”

With that quote in her head, she came across a door that she was sure was his room. She had seen it in passing before but never had it confirmed it was his. 

She knocked.

There was a small crash inside the room and after a moment, “Yes…?” called the Doctor from the inside.

“Hey, it’s me, open up.”

The door quickly opened inward, though just enough for the Doctor to poke his head and shoulders out. “Everything alright?”

“Yup,” she said, walking toward him, expecting him to move aside to let her in. He didn’t. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

He gave her a look that she had seen too many times than she cared to remember, the look that said what-are-you-up-to. “What are you up to?”

“I figured that since it was me and Rory’s last night in the TARDIS that I would spend it with you.”

His eyes bulged. “But where’s Rory? Why aren’t you spending it with Rory?” He looked wildly around as if he expected the man in question to just pop up.

“Doctor,” she began, as if speaking to a child, “this is my last night with you. I’m going to miss you.” She paused. “A lot. I just wanted to sleep next to you.”

He gave her a sideways glance. “And what does Rory think about all of this?”

“He knew even before I asked him if it was alright. And he said he trusts us that we won’t do any funny business.” His face lost most of its tension and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

“You know I don’t really sleep.”

“Pretend.”

“I’m not even sure if I have pyjamas.”

“Yes, you do.”

“What if--”

Amy audibly sighed, pushed him out of the way and stepped into the room with a roll of her eyes. And then she saw his room. The Doctor’s bedroom. Amy spotted a set of pyjamas neatly placed onto the bed of an emerald green duvet. The Doctor saw it, too.

“That wasn’t there a minute ago.”

“Sure,” Amy drawled out.

His room was completely alien and completely the Doctor. There was chaos but at the same time a certain level of organization. All papers were cluttered on a desk in some fashion and piled up to the desk’s height were several stacks of books that no longer fit onto the two bookshelves. There were trinkets that Amy couldn’t even begin to imagine their purpose (if they had any at all). She saw scatterings of newspaper clippings from all over the universe and pictures that she did not feel she had the right at that moment after barging into his room uninvited to take a closer look at.

She loved it to pieces and wish she saw it before.

“Could use a clean-up”, she commented.

"Yeah, well, traveling all of space and time doesn’t really leave much room for that. Plus I’m rarely here. I’m surprised you caught me in here.”

She made a noncommittal noise and made herself comfortable on the bed, testing out the firmness of the mattress and the fluffiness of the pillows. She star-fished in the middle of the bed and her fingers and toes didn’t touch either end. Then she curled up into a feotal position and wiggled her legs back and forth to feel the softness of the duvet.

“You’re like a cat.”

Amy looked back up at him. Then she looked at the pyjamas. Then back at him, very pointedly.

“Right, right, I’ll be back,” he said with a huff, snatching the garment. He swung around a corner Amy didn’t previously notice. 

While he was gone, Amy took the chance to look more about the room, getting comfortable with her surroundings. Despite the clutter, she wasn’t sure if she could call the room “messy.” It was almost like looking into the Doctor’s mind, everything strewn about everywhere but having its proper place. The room even smelled like him, something slightly sweet and another scent she couldn’t quite place and just filed away as “alien.” She loved it all.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to the corner where the Doctor had disappeared just moments before. He was leaning against the wall with his arms on his hips, in his flannel pyjamas. Amy grinned and jumped underneath the covers as an invitation.

She saw more than heard the Doctor chuckle as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her with a fond smile on his face.

“You’re impossible, Amy.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”

His eyes almost looked sad as he sat down and looked at her. “No,” he said quite seriously, “No, I wouldn’t.”

His change of mood was quick and it caught Amy by surprise. She sat up and immediately threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. There was a moment when the Doctor froze, then came to his senses and hugged her back.

“Oh, Amy,” he murmured into her hair, “I am going to miss you.”

Amy smiled into his shoulder. “You better.” She pulled back away and looked into his face, refusing to let her eyes get watery. “I know I will surely miss you.”

The Doctor gave her a lop-sided grin and kissed the top of her forehead and she briefly had the mental image of a father tucking his daughter into bed. The image confused her; no way could their relationship be defined that simply. They were more like brother and sister, but even closer. Sometimes even “best friend” didn’t come close to the affection she felt for him. It was different than the love she had for Rory as she also felt passion towards her husband. The Doctor… the Doctor… he was just different.

After their brief sappy moment, the Doctor pulled aside the duvet and sheet and climbed into bed. Within moments he had wrapped his arms around Amy’s torso and brought her close to him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed contently. 

He kissed the top of her head. And again. And again. This time Amy’s sigh came out a little rough. She would not cry, Amy repeated in her head. She held him tighter, fisting the back of his pyjama top.

She moved away from him slightly and intertwined her legs with his. With horror, she found a small wet spot on the Doctor’s chest where her face had just been. Shit. Shit shit shit. She was going to be cool about this and not be a crying mess.

“Amy?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Are you crying on me?”

“Psh, no.”

“Great. In that case, I am not crying in your hair.”

“Great.”

They both laughed and looked at each other’s silly red faces with silly tears in their eyes and their silly smiles and laughed even harder.

“Good night, Amelia Jessica Pond.”

“Good night, Doctor.”

She gave him a small, soft kiss on his lips and snuggled back into the embrace.

Amy slept like a rock.


End file.
